In many situations it is desirable to hold a door an open position. Devices for this purpose may be utilized with automatic closing devices which are used for remotely closing a door when a condition, such as smoke or heat, for example, is present and it is desired that a particular entryway be secured.
Previously developed door holding devices have utilized fixed and flush mounted magnets on the wall adjacent the door and a plate on the door to achieve alignment between the magnet and door plate. A major obstacle in holding the door open when using such a fixed magnet device lies in the problem of aligning the magnet gap of the wall mounted magnet with the gap bridging plate located on the door. These previously developed devices have employed a pivoting device on the door to provide such alignment. By placing a movable device on the movable door, an imprecise arrangement results in that the door plate must be adjusted each time the plate comes into contact with the magnet mounted on the wall.
A need has thus arisen for a door holding magnet to be attached to a wall which is initially aligned and locked into position to eliminate readjustment each time the door engages the magnet.